


satisfyingly ruined

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, It's gross, M/M, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this might've been a mistake.he was far too gone to care.





	satisfyingly ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially as a joke, partially to spite this post I've seen going around about RPF being like the work of the devil or whatever. So I set out to write something gross, asked some friends about the pairing, and we landed on Cody/Noel and watersports. Admittedly, I don't ship them (it's amusing and there are some great fics!), but I thought they were the ideal ship for my nastiness.
> 
> Still, joke or not, I played it kinda serious. So I hope you like it.

They were both drunk as fuck, drunker than Cody had been in a long time at least. Drunk enough where his fingers couldn’t work to call them an Uber, drunk enough where Noel decided for them that they could probably walk back to Cody’s place.

How far could it have been anyway? The club was pretty close after all, close enough that they probably could walk it.

Spock had already left, it was just the two of them. Noel was humming some unknown song, it wasn’t theirs and it wasn’t someone else’s, it was just drunk nonsense. God, they were both loaded. Cody was drunk enough that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Noel, that was the only explanation as to why he couldn’t stop staring at the way the yellow and white street lights bounced off of his face, illuminating his features and the way he grinned broadly when he met Cody’s eyes. 

Noel might’ve been drunker than he was if that was possible, leaning hard against Cody’s shoulder as they walked, eyes drooped like he might fall asleep right on the spot. 

He knew he was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but the morning was far away and it was now and Noel was looking at him in a way that had his heart fluttering and all that Sugar Gay shit. 

Noel was leaning in, Cody was leaning in as well, booze soaked and ready to make stupid decisions. 

They stopped, somewhere in the middle of LA and in the middle of the moment that they might regret creating, fabricated by too much alcohol and too much loneliness in such a big city. Cody was ready to make this mistake, ready for whatever regret might come, because he couldn’t push the thought away anymore. The one that crept up when they were making videos, the one that edged at the back of his mind when they were just hanging out and he saw the real Noel.

He wanted Noel. No matter what that meant for them, and in any way, he was ready to take the risk, emboldened by the several drinks he had over the course of the night.

“Cody…” Noel slurred.  
“Yeah?”  
“I...I gotta take a piss.”

Oh.  
“Oh,” Cody said, voice quiet between them, “well, uh...okay. Let’s go in this alley here.”

He led Noel into the alley, watching him freely as he unzipped and pulled his soft dick out of his pants. He didn’t avert his eyes, watching Noel pee against the brick wall, when his own voice echoed in his head.

In any way.

It was definitely the alcohol but, as soon as Noel whipped it out and started peeing, Cody was moving. He hit the ground hard, kneeling like he was in fucking church, and shuffling the rest of the way into Noel’s stream.

As drunk as Noel was, he couldn’t move out of the way fast enough, the stream hitting Cody dead in the face. It was hot as it left his body and smelled acrid, foul in some ways, but he couldn’t hold back the moan that was ripped from his open lips. He tasted Noel’s piss on his tongue, something that should’ve been revolting, something that should’ve made him vomit, but it only made him keep his mouth open to catch the stream, letting it dribble out of his mouth.

Noel looked like he wanted to move, but he relaxed and continued to piss right onto Cody, eyes blown wide.

“Christ, Cody.” He panted, watching himself make a mess of his friend.

It was over too soon, the stream stuttering and finally stopping as Noel finally emptied his bladder right onto Cody.

Piss soaked and moving with all the grace and speed of a wasted man, Cody moved forward and wrapped his lips around the soft, piss soaked tip of Noel’s cock. He moved quickly, shoving his own hand down his pants to make another mess of himself, gripping his rock hard cock and starting to jerk off in time with the jerky movements of his head.

It was all messy, entirely filthy, and maybe that was why Noel grew hard almost instantly, gasping into the warm night air as Cody worked on his cock.

“Holy shit.” Noel gasped, gripping Cody’s wet hair and beginning to fuck his face, which only spurred Cody’s fist on even more.

It couldn’t last, and it didn’t last. The pair quickly came nearly simultaneously, Noel thrusting into Cody’s mouth one last time before Cody shot off into his boxers.

And then Noel was pulling back, looking into the ruined face of his panting friend, who was frowning. Cody turned his head, spitting out Noel’s cum onto the dirty alley floor.

“Oh, so that’s too gross for you?”  
“Ugh, yeah. Drink some pineapple juice or something, man.”

They both laughed, Noel doubling over and nearly choking as he tried to get some air.

“C’mon, let’s go. You need a shower.” Noel finally said, wiping away a tear.

He helped Cody up and they walked off into the night, friendship and Cody’s shirt satisfyingly ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
